Broken Wing s
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Stop Rain. Ichigo se siente solo y decaido...es un alcon de alas destruidas...pero como siempre luchara hasta recuperar lo perdido. Hasta su ultimo aliento el luchara. Ichiruki.


**Eangirl na respuesta a un reto lanzado por una fangirl del foro "Stop the Rain" llamada Tsuki No Hana (Va por ti Hanita)**

**Esta historia esta inspirda en una cancion de cierre del famoso anime: Trinity Blood.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado este One shot.**

**Capitulo 1: Mis alas rotas.**

**Todo lo que sé, es que no seremos eternos...**

**Pero son tan hermosos**

**tus ojos, manos y tu calida sonrisa.**

**Son mi tesoro.**

El sabia perfectamente lo que sucederia al usar esa tecnica, sus poderes, su fuerza, la gloria de contar con Zangetsu y la desgracia de soportar a Shirosaki...pero nada de eso le importaba en verdad.

Todo se resumio en una simple eleccion:

_¿El mundo o Rukia?_

Esa pequeña enana de ojos hermosos, calidas manos y la mas bella sonrisa. La unica mujer, ademas de su madre, que logro hacer que el sonriera con verdadera alegria y no con una mueca disfrazada de torcida sonrisa.

Ella era un tesoro que guardaria por siempre en sus recuerdos...y eso lo tenia comprobado.

**Son dificiles de olvidar**

**Deseo que halla una solución**

**No pierdas el tiempo confundiendote**

**Daré la vuelta y extenderé**

**mis alas rotas**

Por mas que intento su mente no formulo respuesta en la que pudiese seguir viendola. La extrañaba a sobremanera y eso...simplemente no lo podia negar.

_"Los dias han pasado, semanas, meses...un año quizas, ya no recuerdo con sinceridad...ella no a vuelto para aca desde que la guerra acabo y nos despedimos frente a mi casa...deseo luchar, deseo tenerla frente a mi y poder verla sonreir...quiero volar pero mis alas fueron arrancadas..."_

Estos pensamientos llenaban su mente a cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora de cada uno de los dias de su vida sin ella.

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

**Alto y más alto en el cielo**

**bastantes fuertes para cruzar las olas**

_"Estoy arto de esto, no lo puedo soportar mas. No seguire aqui flotando en un mar de monotonia sin rumbo fijo. Hare como siempre, luchare hasta no poder caminar mas, y si no puedo caminar me arrastrare hasta el cansancio. Jamas me rendire, nunca lo hago y nunca lo hare"_

Precipitandose donde Urahara, el joven seguia en sus pensamientos enfocado en su mision: Recuperar sus poderes a como fuese lugar.

**Mis alas rotas**

**¿Cuanto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

La charla cientifica por parte del de sombrero comenzo. Recuperar sus poderes imposible parecia y solo una opcion el tenia...morir.

_"Si mueres, tu espiritu quiza logre obtener tus poderes...¡O quiza solo desaparescas para siempre!"_

El ex-taicho sono divertido mas un fuerte acongojamiento resono en su voz, el sabia que el joven no dudaria en hacerlo sin importar que tan peligroso fuese. Era un cabeza dura y eso era parte de sus mejores cualidades...y de las peores a la vez.

**A través del cielo...**

**apenas...**

**sigo volando...**

En su mente su mundo interno reaparecio, el joven sorprendido estaba por esto y sus ojos enfilados hacia 3 personas que le miraban.

_"Zangetsu...Tenza...Hollow"_

Su voz sono con profundo eco. Los entes sonrieron, cada quien a su estilo, empuñando sus armas todas la misma y a la vez distinta.

_"Si para obtener mis poderes les e de patear el culo a los tres...-Empuño su amada espada frente a el preparando su Bankai-Pues ¡No lo tomen personal!"_

Una brutal descarga de poder comenzo y el joven sin miedo en su corazon a la batalla de lanzo recordando sabias palabras que una vez escucho.

_"No tengo miedo...Puedo ver mi futuro, entonces...¡No vivire en el pasado!"_

**Aquello que esta cayendo del cielo**

**no es lluvia. **

Sintio su cuerpo caer tras la fiera lucha, suaves gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro tendido en el suelo. Sus ojos miraron las nubes en su mundo interno.

_"Odiamos la lluvia..."_

Quiza los 3 espiritus dentro de el fuesen totalmente diferentes entre ellos...pero compartian su odio hacia la lluvia en su corazon. El joven no hizo mas que sonreir y los vio sentandose de un esforzado estiron.

_**"El cielo llora de felicidad"**_


End file.
